<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep me. by Callistoknjoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671393">Keep me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon'>Callistoknjoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Kurotsuki sailors? Yes., M/M, Mild nsfw ???, Sailors, They did have sex i just didn’t write them doing it, Tsukki taking care of kuroo, anxious ? Kuroo, implied bottom kuroo, intimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being at the sea for too long is taking a toll on him, but tsukishima holds him up like he always does.</p><p>Or </p><p>Kuroo is upset and tsukisima took a good care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellowo! I know i just posted yesterday but I’m very upset rn coz uni but not very sad anymore because of my twitter friends hehe so here’s kurotsukki i wrote today because idk, I’m on a writing streak, somehow...</p><p> Enjoy!</p><p>🚢</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5xYpEeGFXmkGMBQ22NfKfO?si=QfDRAjdHQrW-vnE1S9Ni6g">song.</a> Check it out if you have spare time:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🚢</p><p>A dose, a moment to live in,</p><p>And they’re hoping it stays a while.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The sky seems to be grey this past couple of weeks at the sea. It rains often. There were no more laughing, no more joking around. No more smiles these days.</p><p> </p><p>Dressing up for the day doesn’t excite him anymore. Seeing his crewmates only makes him wish he could hear them laughing again. It’s been too long in the ocean, everyone is losing a little of themselves as the days add up.</p><p> </p><p>The food that is slowly running out. The water supply that is too cold because they need to keep as much fuel for their ship to run. Everyone’s anxious over getting lost in the middle of the sea because it’s the rainy season and the tides are violent. Kuroo needs a little bit of sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>But his sun is not shining too well.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima often sits alone when they have free time. Bury himself in books late at night or will clung onto kuroo’s shirt tightly without a word as they lay and listen to the waves and the rain hitting their tiny window. The two of them don't talk a lot but now, they don’t talk at all. </p><p> </p><p>He misses the tsukishima that will shy away from his touch, he misses the tsukishima who looks at the sea with eyes full of love. He misses the tsukishima that he could kiss for hours and still feel like it’s not enough. Is it just him that feels that way or is it the both of them?</p><p> </p><p>It was raining outside as usual, they were laying together. Tsukishima’s head on top of his chest. His blonde hair is getting longer and a little oily. They’re in the same room but it seems like his mind was somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still in love, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima perked up at the question, “What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the ocean is a little cruel on us that you didn’t realise I’m missing you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, tetsu,” tsukishima scoots up and holds kuroo’s face with both hands. Hands that are a little calloused but well taken care of. Hands that make kuroo feel at home.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. I just, i feel like i really need to be close to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gets off of him and leans against the wall without a word, inviting kuroo into his arms. Kuroo did just that. He faces tsukishima and buries his head in tsukishima’s neck, one hand on his chest, one hand around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>It gets like this sometime at every end of their turn sailing the sea. Kuroo overthinks and tsukishima never fails to ground him back down. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what's on your mind.” Tsukishima starts while slowly stroking the back of kuroo’s head. He lifted kuroo’s face and gave a peck on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel lonely. Everyone’s not smiling, we’re not talking, you don't kiss me, you only hold me at night. I miss you.” Kuroo hugs him tightly, making breathing harder but if that’s the only way to make kuroo feel more comfortable then, it’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need right now?” Tsukishima knows exactly what to do, but he loves to take kuroo apart at times like these. He doesn't get to do this often, taking kuroo apart and putting everything back in, that is. He loves the feeling of kuroo trusting him and giving himself away so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima loves it when kuroo is vulnerable around him. He loves it when he could promise and show his lover that he will always be there.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel you. I want to know if you love me or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much. Having you here with me means the world to me.” Tsukishima reassures.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for making you feel like i don’t love you. You need to tell me these things, okay? I’m sorry that things are getting out of hand and we don’t get to spend much time together.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo always stands so proudly and firmly but now he is folding into himself, curling into a little ball. Looking unsure and upset. It hurts tsukishima to see him like this. But at the same time, it warms him on the inside knowing that kuroo is human too, just like him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You meant all that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima smiles softly,”Of course i do. I promise. The mood of this ship is slowly falling apart, I’m sorry for not doing anything. I guess i got carried away too. I’m sorry again.” Tsukishima kisses along kuroo’s hairline. The hair that he usually styled up is now just a mop of black hair, without any trace of hair gel. It’s tsukishima’s favourite.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei, tonight, can we?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stays silent. Both of them know what’s coming. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, tetsu? Tell me. I’ll give it to you. Do you want me to take care of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shies away from tsukishima’s touch. They’ve been through this a couple of times but it always makes kuroo feel so small and somehow embarrassed whenever tsukishima takes care of him like this. </p><p> </p><p>“You could? We could do that today?” Tsukishima gave him a knowing smile, a smile that he loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can, i love you so much after all. Will you let me do that? I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Words died in kuroo’s mouth. He felt himself melting away along with tsukishima’s voice. He closed his eyes as the tension got lifted off of his shoulder when tsukishima linked their hands together and started to pepper kisses on his face. </p><p> </p><p>When kuroo gets like this, he loves it when tsukishima pays full attention to him and tells him how much he is loved. So, tsukishima does just that.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much. I was so happy when we got to sail together this time. You must be so miserable when you’re alone don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nods. His eyes trained on tsukishima’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the colours, please.” It took a split second for kuroo to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Green for okay, yellow to slow down, red to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>They don’t usually go over this when they’re relaxed or just having casual sex since both of them knows the words and each other’s boundaries really well. But right now, kuroo is clearly not his usual self. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? We could just do something else, tetsu.” He tried to reason. Kuroo tightened his grip around tsukishima’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I want it. Please? I know you can take care of me. I promise I’ll do my best too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, i don’t know. Are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sat up straight and took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes I’m sure. I really want it, and i want to be close to you. So please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Then tsukishima pulls him in until their lips touch. Kuroo isn’t the type to be vocal in the bedroom, so tsukishima pays attention to his breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Every short intake of breaths as their lips makes smacking sounds. Even small gasps he made whenever tsukishima’s fingers trail along his neck and his back, along the places he loves the most. Every puff of air when they part ways. Tsukishima takes it all in.</p><p> </p><p>“Tetsu, do you want to go all the way today?” The other wordlessly nods. Tsukishima acknowledges it by pecking him on the lips and laying them both down on the bed. He then discards their shirts.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei, i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I love you too. I love you. I love this pair of eyes,” <em> kiss, “ </em> i love this nose,” <em> kiss, “ </em> i love these lips,” <em> kiss. </em>Tsukishima continues to kiss along his neck until he reaches kuroo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And i love this heart the most.” He kisses where kuroo’s heart is, making the other stunned. Eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Why do you look so shocked? You know i love all of you right? No matter how long we didn’t talk or kiss, i want you to know that i love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes becomes teary. How could he possibly forget how much the blonde loves him? </p><p> </p><p>He forgot that tsukishima loves him so much that he went out of his way and asked the higher up to change kuroo’s schedule because he’s tired. Tsukishima loves him so much that he cries whenever kuroo is in pain. Tsukishima loves him so much that he would check up on kuroo everyday when they’re not sailing together, he would sometimes cry when they’re on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sometimes forgets that tsukishima needs him just as much as he needs tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>And this moment right now, tsukishima telling him that he loves him, tsukishima holding him, tsukishima taking care of him like this. <b> <em>This</em> </b> <em> , </em>is the reset button he needs.</p><p> </p><p>So, he cries. Relieved that he remembers it. Relieved that he is in fact, very much loved by the person that he loves the most.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima wiped his tears gently. <em> He knows </em>. He knows exactly what the other is thinking. And it’s okay. He will keep on doing this. Building tetsurou up over and over again and reminding him of their love as much as he needs to.</p><p> </p><p>Just for them to keep each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima kissed kuroo on the lips one more time before reaching for the lube and started to work kuroo open.</p><p> </p><p>Later, the morning sun beams shyly through the circular window of his room. Kuroo opened his eyes and met with tsukishima sleeping so soundly, the blanket only covering him until his shoulders. He couldn’t help but trace patterns on tsukishima’s bare chest. Kuroo smiles. He feels so full and loved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sun is finally shining, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sea is calm, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s not alone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s warm. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’ve reach the end!!<br/>Thank you for reading and i hope you like it!♥️  Make sure to send the stars your wishes!!!🌌</p><p>My <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea">curious cat.</a><br/>My <a href="https://twitter.com/minappletea">twitter!!</a> Dm me if you have any questions or wanna be friends wheeeeee✨</p><p>Thank <a href="https://twitter.com/didsoooo?s=21"> you,</a> For reviewing this!! And gave me a boost of confidence to post this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>